


Egy jó szomszéd aranyat ér

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Sub!Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Benny, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, dom!benny, enyhe D/s dinamika, estabilished Destiel, switch!castiel, Édes Hármas
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Cas és Dean házasok, akik meginvitálják szomszédjukat, Bennyt egy körre a hálóba. Lényegében csak smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönet [Megnek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/), amiért átnézte nekem.♥ Néhány más vadvirágnak is köszönettel tartozom, mert fellelkesítettek a folytatáshoz, mikor elakadtam még a történet elején. ♥

 

 

Dean a fejtámlának dőlve ült az ágyon teljesen meztelenül, kezével álló farkán. Férje, Castiel és szomszédjuk, Benny két lábánál térdéltek félmeztelenül, épp az őrületbe próbálták kergetni. Dean csak akkor nyúlhatott magához, ha valamelyikük engedélyt adott rá, és mikor azt mondták: „Állj!”, rögtön abba kellett hagynia. Közben persze mindent megtettek érte, hogy minél nehezebb legyen a parancsszó után elvennie kezét a farkáról.  
– A mellbimbói nagyon érzékenyek – magyarázta tényszerűen Castiel Bennynek miközben ujjai közt morzsolgatta férje egyik bimbóját. Benny hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a fekete hajú férfi mellkasára hajolt, aki egy nyögéssel válaszolt, kezeit pedig a hajába túrta.  
– Úgy látom, másnak is elég érzékeny ez a tájék – motyogta Benny mikor elszakadt az egyik bimbótól, hogy a másikra hajoljon. Cas hátravetette fejét és még erősebben nyomta ujjait a másik fejbőrébe.

Dean keze továbbra is járt fel-le saját magán, a látványtól pedig mély nyögés szakadt fel torkából. A másik két férfi egy pillanatra megfagyott és rápillantott, majd új lelkesedéssel estek egymásnak. Nagyszerű, gondolta Dean, csak adj nekik még több ötletet a kínzásodra.

Benny hevesen végig csókolt Castiel nyakán, majd szájába vette fülcimpáját. Meglepte a másik lelkes reakciója, sőt már az is, hogy nem lökte el magától. Deannel barátok voltak, mióta csak a házaspár beköltözött Benny szomszédságába, de Castiellel sosem volt felhőtlen a viszonyuk. A maga részéről nem volt problémája a férfivel, a másik viszont szívesen éreztette vele ellenszenvét.

Egy kis bátorságot gyűjtve megcsókolta Cast. Félt, hogy ezzel túl messzire ment, de látva, a másik nem tiltakozik, keresztbe végig döntötte az ágyon és fölé mászott. Újra végig csókolta és nyalta felsőtestét, a hasfalához érve hosszan elidőzött, majd lerángatta róla a nadrágot a boxerével együtt. Lábai közé helyezkedett és belső combját kezdte harapdálni.  
– Állj! – mondta Castiel rekedtes hangon. Benny egyből abbahagyta, amit csinált és felemelte fejét, hogy a másikra nézhessen. – Ne-Nem te – mondta a férfi, mikor Bennyre emelte tekintetét, eddig ugyanis párját figyelte. – Te folytasd!  
Benny vetett egy pillantást Deanre, aki immár kezeit combja mellett pihentetve ült továbbra is hátát az ágytámlának vetve, alsóajkát rágva. Légzése egyenletlen, mellkasa és arca kipirult. Benny büszkén vigyorgott a látványon, pontosan úgy hatottak Deanre a kis műsorukkal, mint azt tervezte.

Megérezve Castiel ujjait fejbőrén, visszatért az ő kényeztetésére.  
– Türelem, angyalom – búgta Benny miközben a férfi combjai alá nyúlva közelebb rántotta magához.  
Cas felemelte fejét, az ágyéka fölött térdelő férfit pedig elkezdte felfelé rángatni, aki szíves örömest mozdult a másik szájához közelebb. Végigfeküdve Castielen heves nyelvcsatába kezdett vele, a kezei bejárták a másik testét, ameddig csak elértek. Amikor Benny kezdett igazán belefeledkezni a csókba, a kék szemű férfi hirtelen a hátára fordította. Castiel egy ravasz mosollyal szakította meg csókjukat. Alig hajolt el tőle, szinte a szájába suttogott.  
– Nem vagyok az angyalod – mondta mielőtt finoman a másik ajkába harapott, majd mellkasára támaszkodva ülőhelyzetbe nyomta magát és kényelmesen elhelyezte fenekét a férfi ágyékán – Benny szerint túlságosan is beleélve magát a „fészkelődésbe”.

– Dean, add ide nekem a síkosítót és egy óvszert – parancsolta Castiel miközben lassan elkezdte simogatni saját hímtagját. Dean egyből nyúlt is az éjjeliszekrényre készített dolgokért, amint meghallotta férje mély hangját. Odanyújtotta a síkosítót, majd a hármas csomag óvszerből letépett egyet, ezt viszont már Benny vette el, ugyanis Castiel túl elfoglalt volt. Jobbkezének két ujjára nyomott a zseléből és hátranyúlt, hogy bejáratához kenje. Újabb adagot nyomott, azt pedig ujjain kente szét. Egy kattanással lezárta a tubust és visszadobta Deannek.  
– Magadhoz nyúlhatsz, és ezt is használhatod – mondta a fekete hajú férfi még mielőtt megemelte fenekét, hátranyúlt és egy nyögés kíséretében két ujját magába vezette.

Dean sem habozott sokáig, miközben férjét figyelte, ő is előkészítette magát. Hálás volt amiért Castiel ismét engedte, hogy magához nyúljon, ezt a látványt fogalma sincs hogyan bírta volna ki a combjai mellett pihenő kezekkel. Cas hátravetett fejjel mozgatta ujjait ki és be, néha ágyékát Bennyéhez dörzsölve, aki úgy szorította a felette térdelő férfi combjait, mintha élete múlna rajta.

Benny érezte, hogy Castiel combjai elkezdenek remegni és a légzése is egyre hangosabbá vált, biztos volt benne, hogy immár egy harmadik ujjal is kényezteti magát. Hamarosan a kék szemű férfi lemászott róla és lerángatta a nadrágját az alsójával együtt. Eközben Benny megkereste az óvszert, ami időközben a háta alá csúszott és szájával feltépte a csomagot. A szürke fóliát visszadobta az ágyra, a kotont pedig legörgette farkán. Castiel visszamászva az ágyra Dean lábaihoz térdelt és a síkosítóért nyúlt párján áthajolva, aki már félig fekvő helyzetbe csúszott, hogy könnyebben tudja három ujját mozgatni magában. Dean kihasználva a lehetőséget próbált felülni és közelebb kerülni férjéhez, aki először incselkedve elhúzódott, de aztán megkönyörült rajta és egy hosszú, szenvedélyes csókot váltott vele.

Castielt megnyugtatta párja nyelvjátéka. Fogalma sincs, mi ütött belé, nem elég hogy Bennyvel készül szexelni, még önként elő is készítette magát számára. Dean egy természetes alávetett, aki imádja, ha egy pénisz van a fenekében, férjének pedig semmi problémája ezzel a felállással, így rég volt már, hogy Castiel volt a befogadó fél. Egyre inkább érezte, hogy Benny előhúzza belőle behódoló énjét is. Már a kezdetektől fogva ez lehetett a baj kapcsolatukkal. Castiel érezte, hogy a férfi talán képes lenne kihozni belőle azt az oldalát, amit már régen nem látott senki. Tudat alatt próbált távolságot tartani tőle és ösztönből kezdett nem egyszer dominancia harcot vele. Bár eddig ő uralta a helyzetet, nem tudja, hogy Benny meddig hajlandó még visszafogni magát, illetve ő maga meddig tudja még egyben tartani a lassan széthulló maszkját.

Lassan elhúzódott férjétől, akinek végig magán érezte tekintetét, ahogy négykézláb a másik férfi felé kezdett mászni. Benny éhes szemei is rajta pihentek, a bal könyökére támaszkodva figyelte szomszédját, miközben jobb keze a farkán járt. Castiel csak még idegesebb lett, a férfin végignézve egyre inkább szerette volna, ha izmos karjaival az ágyhoz szegezve dugja meg. Eddigi kapcsolatuk fényében azonban a büszkeségének feladását is jelentené, ha ezt önként bevallaná.

Benny egyből abbahagyta saját izgatását, mikor Castiel melléért. Hagyta neki, hogy egy kevés síkosítót kenjen farkára, s miután leállította a tubust a földre, mindkét kezét a derekára helyezte, hogy segítsen neki egyik ágyéka fölé helyezkedni. Castiel fölé helyezkedett, viszont semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott a további mozgásra. Az arcát vizslatta, amin leplezni próbált félelmet látott. Megfogta a kezeit és a mellkasára simította őket, hogy ott támaszkodhasson, sajátjait pedig a combjaira vezette, hogy masszírozásukkal próbálja megnyugtatni a férfit. Castiel alig láthatóan bólintott, inkább csak magának, majd lassan ráereszkedett Benny farkára és egy ideig így maradt, hogy szokja a méretét, majd utána is csak lassan kezdett el mozogni.

Benny a házaspár nem ezen tagját képzelte el a farkára tűzve, de Castiel sem nyújtott rosszabb látványt, szóval igazán nem lehet problémája a helyzettel. A szeme nem panaszkodhat, de a fülei különösen el vannak hanyagolva, a fekete hajú férfinél ugyanis Dean is hangosabb és kifejezőbb, pedig neki még mindig csak a saját ujjai jutottak. Márpedig Benny kíváncsi. Castiel nyögéseire és kiáltásaira, a könyörgéseire és minden egyes hangra, amik azokból a szép, telt ajkakból csak előjöhetnek. Látni akarja, hogy milyen, amikor a folyton higgadt és megfontolt Castiel elengedi magát.

Benny végigsimított a másik férfi hátán, kezei a lapockái között állapodtak meg és elkezdte maga felé húzni. Megemelte a fejét, hogy a fülébe suttoghasson, Castiel azonban azt gondolta, egy csókért vonta magához és a szájára tapadt. Ez jóval bizonytalanabb csók volt, mint a korábbiak, Benny még mindig érezte szomszédja idegességét. Ahogy Castiel beleélte magát a csókba, úgy gyorsított a tempón is. Benny végig húzta kezeit a másik hátán, belemarkolt a fenekébe és lábait felhúzva támasztéknak felfelé nyomta csípőjét. Castiel belenyögött a csókjukba, el is szakadt tőle és arcát a nyakába temette. Benny erőteljes mozdulatokkal hatolt belé, miközben a tempót is próbálta tovább fokozni.  
– Ne fogd vissza magad – motyogta Castiel fülébe, aki még mindig a nyakába temetve próbálta elrejteni arcát és visszafogni nyögéseit. A fekete tincsek lassan felemelkedtek, Castiel teljes súlyát Benny ágyékára helyezte, ezzel megállítva, hogy mozogjon.

Cas még mindig nem hiszi el, hogy ebbe a helyzetbe hozta saját magát. Ahogy Benny mély hangján a fülébe dörmögött, libabőrös lett a háta és az irányítás vágy utolsó szikrája is elhagyta. A férfi minden porcikája sugározta a hatalmat, Castiel pedig feladta, hogy megpróbálja leplezni, mennyire szeretné, ha a szomszédja ma este a matracba kefélné.

A tövénél megmarkolta a másik farkát és lassan felemelkedett róla. A fejtámla felé kezdett mászni, Bennyt egyik karjánál fogva húzta magával. A hátára feküdt férje mellett és nem tudott megállni egy csókot. Elhessegette a gondolatot, hogy előbb talán engedélyt kellett volna kérnie Bennytől, majd Dean tarkójánál ajkaihoz húzta és lazán rámarkolt férfiasságára. Még mindig férje nyelvjátékát élvezte, mikor a másik férfi újra beléhatolt figyelmeztetés nélkül. Hamarosan el kellett szakadnia Deantől, a jobb kezét pedig a fejtámlának nyomnia, hogy megfelelően ellent tudjon nyomni Benny erőteljes lökésének.

Bal kezével újra Dean felé nyúlt, kezdett aggódni amiatt, hogy eddig elhanyagolták, de el már nem ért a férfiasságig.  
– Állj! – szólt rá élesen Benny, illetve Deant elnézve mindkettőjüknek szólt. Férje a lepedőt markolta, szemeit összeszorította. Ó, Dean majdnem elélvezett engedély nélkül. Szinte bizsereg a tenyere, hogy elfenekelje. Gondolataiba merülve még váratlanabbul érte, mikor Benny megtalálta a prosztatáját. Minden egyes lökéssel mély nyögés szakadt fel torkából. Az eddig ágyon pihentetett, félúton Dean felé lévő kezével belemarkolt férje combjába, akinek reakciója egy nyüszítés szerű hang volt és megpróbált közelebb húzódni Castielhez, amíg össze nem ütköztek a vállaik.

Benny combjánál fogva hasához nyomta Castiel egyik lábát. Szemeit összeszorítva próbálta visszafogni magát, nehogy idő előtt elélvezzen a házaspárt figyelve. A két férfi előtte teljesen szét volt esve, egyikük vonzóbb látványt nyújtott, mint a másik. Castiel hátravetette fejét és ívbe feszült a háta, az új szög megtette hatását. Hasfala többször is összehúzódott, majd néhány lökés után hangtalan nyögésre nyitotta száját és remegve söpört rajta végig az orgazmus.

– Hé, Dean, miért nem segítesz a férjednek eltűntetni ezt a rendetlenséget, amit csinált? – kérdezte Benny, majd óvatosan kihúzódott Casből, aki még mindig csukott szemmel próbálta megnyugtatni szapora légzését. Felállt az ágyról és megkerülte azt, miközben fél szemmel figyelte, ahogy Dean Castiel lába közé mászik és elkezdi nyalogatni felsőtestét. A másik oldali éjjeliszekrényen lévő óvszerért sétált, ugyanis a rajta lévő elszakadt. Reggel meg kell kérdeznie a házaspárt, hogy ezek mióta heverhettek már valamelyik fiókjukban. Nem mert volna rá fogadni, hogy a felhasználhatósági idejük még nem járt le. A következőt a biztonság kedvéért meg is szagolta mielőtt felvette volna.

Újra a párosra nézett, akik immár hevesen csókolóztak. Dean mögé mászott – aki még mindig társa lábai közt helyezkedett el négykézláb – és a fenekére csapott. A házaspár egyből ijedten szétrebbent. A zöld szemű hátán végigdőlve a fülébe suttogott.  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy ez benne lett volna az utasításomban. – Dean pirulva sütötte le a szemét, Castiel pedig száját rágva próbálta leplezni vigyorát, amit a másik is észrevett. Dean férjére emelve tekintetét szólásra nyitotta a száját, de bármit is akart mondani, már csak egy hosszú nyögés jött ki száján. A magával való játszadozástól még mindig elég síkosító volt bejáratánál, így Benny minden előzmény nélkül tudott belé hatolni.

Amikor Benny elkezdett mozogni, Dean arcát férje mellkasába temette, aki pedig rövid hajába túrt. Benny egyre gyorsabb tempót diktált, mindketten közel voltak, tudták, hogy ez a menet nem fog sokáig tartani. Nem sokára Castiel egyik kezét maguk közé vezette, és rámarkolva férfiasságára elkezdte öklét ritmusosan mozgatni. Ezért megérte ennyit várni, gondolta Dean. Nem bánta, hogy annyi ideig csak nézhette a két férfit, mert most kettejük közé szorítva mindenért kárpótolták.

Amikor Benny végre megtalálta a prosztatáját, Dean már nem tudott mást csinálni csak artikulálatlanul nyögni szerelme mellkasába. Nem telt sok időbe, hogy a gyönyör hullámai végigsöpörjenek rajta és Castiel hasára élvezzen. Benny lökései kezdték elveszíteni ritmusukat, majd hamarosan Dean válla fölött Cast csókolva őt is elérte orgazmusa.

Mindkét férfi izmaikat ellazítva rogyott le. Castiel persze még mindig alattuk volt. Nem arról van szó, hogy ne élvezte volna Dean nyakát cirógatni, vagy Benny izmos hátán végighúzni ujjait, de kezdett egyre nehezebbé válni számára a levegővétel. Már épp szóvá akarta tenni, amikor szomszédjuk felkelt, hogy levegye magáról az óvszert.  
– A fürdőben találsz kukát – mutatott Cas a hálóból nyíló kisebb helyiség felé, majd végignézte, ahogy Benny meztelen alakja eltűnik ott és pár perc múlva két kisebb törölközővel tér vissza.

– Dean? – tette szabad kezét a férfi vállára, mikor az ágy mellé ért. Dean lassan ráemelte tekintetét, s mikor meglátta a kezében tartott törölközőket, szó nélkül fordult le férjéről és hagyta, hogy végigtörölje hasát majd óvatosan fenekét is megtisztítsa a síkosítótól. Benny ugyan így tett Castiellel, akinek arckifejezése valahol hálás és megszégyenült között volt, ezért igyekezett minél gyorsabb lenni vele. Fogalma sincs, mi zajlott le a másik fejében, amiért így érezhet, de a következő alkalom előtt még vár rájuk egy beszélgetés, már ha lesz következő alkalom.

Megnyugtatóan a fekete tincsekbe tűrt, majd a szennyestartóhoz ment, hogy bedobja a törölközőket. Visszaérve lekapcsolta az éjjeliszekrényen eddig égő kis lámpát és befeküdt az ágyba a házaspár mellé. Castiel magukra húzta a takarót, amit előrelátóan az ágyvégébe hajtogatott, majd visszabújt férje ölelésébe és Benny ujjaival kezdett játszani, amiket Dean hasán pihentetett, ahogy a hátához simulva egyik karját átdobta derekán.  
– Dean, megvannak még az összeillő csipke bugyijaink? – kérdezte Cas rekedtes hangon.  
– Valahol biztos, miért? – motyogta a kérdezett férfi álmosan férje nyakába.  
– Legközelebb megmutathatnánk őket Bennynek – mondta Castiel miközben Dean haját kezdte birizgálni, békén hagyva a másik férfi ujjait.  
– Amit csak szeretnél. Most viszont alvás! – mondta Benny ellentmondást nem tűrően. Egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta a fekete hajú kezét, amivel még mindig Deant piszkálta, de csak annyi időre, hogy egy csókot nyomjon csuklójára, és el is engedte.  
– Jó éjt! – tette még hozzá, majd belecsókolt Dean nyakába, és több-kevesebb sikerrel megpróbálta átölelni mindkét férfit.

Jobb szomszédokat kívánni sem tudna magának.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. Ha tetszett, látogass el a blogomra is.  
> >> [Tökéletlen Türkiz](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/) <<


End file.
